Kidnapped!
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: Three girls have learned the Sohma secret, but can hatori erase their memories when his most precious possession is held hostage? Sorta sequel to The Beginning, but can be read alone. Cowritten with SirusTheDogStar and another chica!
1. Chapter 1 Lisa

Day One

Second semester was just beginning, and no one was excited about the return from winter vacation. It had only been one month since Kelsey, Marissa, and Lisa had stumbled upon the Sohma secret and had their memories erased. Everything seemed to have returned to normal for the three.

Kelsey, Lisa, and their friend Quincy went to the Gym room to get their schedules for the new semester. They split up to find their separate ones, and met up several minutes later to compare classes. The three friends were thrilled to find that they shared three of their classes.

Period 3 – Home Economics…………….Ayame Sohma

Period 4 –English Honors……………….Shigure Sohma

Period 7 – Biology Honors………………Hatori Sohma

Lisa and Kelsey had already passed Biology and Quincy had taken Home Ec. the year before. Obviously something was very wrong with the schedules. Honestly though, the three girls were too lazy to actually go to the Guidance Office to fix things. So, they prepared themselves for a very mixed up semester.

………………………….

Period 3

Kelsey, Lisa, and Quincy walked into their Home Ec. classroom and froze in shock. The walls were painted a garish pink and covered in dress patterns and other frilly things. They exchanged a frightened look and took their seats in the back of the room.

Finally the bell rang and a Japanese man came out of the back room. He wore a Chinese style coat decorated in beautiful swirls and flowers, and his long silver hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Gay," Lisa decided immediately.

"Hello! My name is Ayame Sohma and I will be your Home Economics instructor."

"Yup. Definitely gay," Lisa nodded.

"Now, today all I would like to do is learn your names and decide where you will be sitting. We'll start with the front of the class."

He went through the list of names, hesitating oddly after Kelsey and Lisa introduced themselves. After the introductions were done he assigned seats, making sure Kelsey and Lisa were seated in the two desks closest to his. They turned to grin at each other and he suddenly pulled a curtain between their desks. After that, the general consensus was that the Home Ec. teacher was certifiably insane.

After everyone was in their seats, someone walked into the classroom late. It was Michael, wearing a dog collar, pink kimono, and white hat with skulls. Classic Michael. He handed Ayame a note, simultaneously turning to wave at the three girls. They waved back and Ayame announced that Michael would be the Teaching Assistant for their class. Yay!

At the end of the period, Ayame happily handed out flyers to everyone.

Ayame Sohma's Dresses and Accessories

1245 Blue Avenue

Monday thru Saturday

"Ten percent discount for students!" Ayame said happily. "We just opened a branch here in America."

Suddenly Kelsey got a feeling of déjà vu.

"Sohma. And our next class…Shigure? Shigure Sohma? Why does that make me think of a dog?"


	2. Chapter 2 Quincy

Day 1 – Break

The three girls left the class and decided (much to Kelsey's horror) to go wait outside their next class, which was English.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!" Kelsey repeated constantly.

The other two were forced to ignore her and fell to discussing their previous class. Suddenly a girl with reddish brown hair walked past muttering apologetically. A little light bulb started to flicker over Lisa's head.

"Hi!" Quincy said.

The strange girl jumped at least three feet in the air and stared at the girls in shock. Recognition spread across her face and she started pounding on the door, yelling that she was sorry. Lisa's little light bulb started flickering even more and she shook her head.

Quincy was staring at the strange girl in alarm.

"What's wrong? Do you need a hug?" she asked sympathetically.

Suddenly it hit Lisa.

Literally.

Quincy's friendly albieght misguided attempt to hug the girl caused the stranger to leap out of danger's way. Straight into Lisa.

POOF!!!

Suddenly an adorable little monkey was sitting on top of Lisa's head. Quincy squealed delightedly, apparently undisturbed by the girl's transformation into a small furry animal. She pounced on the monkey and huggled it. Finally Shigure Sohma made his appearance. Kelsey's squeak of terror was masked by the bell's ringing. He quickly grabbed the girls' arms and shoved them into his classroom.

"Detention, all three of you after school. And don't even think about telling anyone else about this," he hissed warningly. He grabbed the monkey and a spare set of clothes and threw them both into an empty adjoining room just as the rest of his class started to file in.

Shigure gave them one last warning glare before turning to his class.

………………………….

After Period 4

"I don't like our new English teacher," Quincy pouted.

"No duh! He's an animal! Literally! Him and that monkey chick!" Lisa said.

Kelsey had already recovered from her previous freak-out session and was now curious.

"If they turn into animals I wonder if the Home Ec and Biology teachers do. They're Sohmas too, right? Just like the English teacher?"

She exchanged a worried look with her two friends before separating for their next classes.


	3. Chapter 3 Kelsey

Day One – Period 7

Quincy, Lisa, and Kelsey walked warily into their Biology classroom. The other students hadn't arrived yet, and the mysterious third Sohma teacher was standing on the other side of the room, facing away from them. He turned around.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Soh-"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"What the hell?" Quincy asked, startled.

Lisa and Kelsey were pointing at the teacher and screaming. Lisa paused.

"That's Hatori," she explained.

"Despite his emo hotness, he's actually a scary memory-erasing dude," Kelsey added.

"Oh," Quincy nodded.

So she started pointing and yelling too.

Hatori walked over to his desk and pulled out a stress-squeezy-thing. **Does anyone know what those things are called?** Quincy suddenly ran over and grabbed it.

"Aah! It's squishy! I want to squeeze it too! Whooo!"

Kelsey and Lisa ran over to poke it **(we're easily distracted)**, completely ignoring Hatori, who was rubbing his forehead and muttering something about aspirin. Kelsey stopped and stared at him. Now what was he talking about? Who the flip was Mr. Wuggles? The other students started to file in and Hatori gave the three girls a death glare that clearly said "Say nothing or die." **Hence the term death glare.** They ran to their seats and sat down.

"Well that was slightly terrifying," Lisa whispered.

"Yeah, even if it was emo hotness," Kelsey nodded.

Lisa and Quincy gave her a slightly weirded out stare.

"Kelsey's on crack," Quincy decided.

"And tequila," Lisa agreed.

"Yeah, well you guys _are_ crack and tequila," Kelsey said defensively.

They nodded and the people who had sat down at their table moved to one farther away from the "addicts". **…It's complicated. But neither me nor my friends endorse or encourage drug use. We have never tried them and never will. Drugs are for losers.** The class passed slowly, although Kelsey noticed that Hatori went over to his desk and hugged something in his briefcase an awful lot.

Finally the bell rang. Shigure burst into the classroom panting.

"You three. Stay," he ordered the girls.

"What the flip, we're not dogs!" Quincy yelled at him.

There was a pause and the three girls started laughing.

"You three have detention by the way," Hatori told them.

"What? Why?" Lisa asked.

"Because you spent the entire period talking about crack and tequila brownies."

"Did not!" Quincy said.

"Yeah, we doodled in our notebooks too," Kelsey said.

Lisa smacked her.

"Your drawings suck," Shigure said, looking at their notebooks. "What are these creatures?"

Lisa went over to look.

"Quincy drew a dog, I drew a monkey, and Kelsey drew a…a…this creature…"

"A seahorse," Kelsey said solemnly.

Hatori dropped his briefcase.

"This thing…this is no seahorse," Lisa said, staring at it.

"Why did you attempt to draw a seahorse-type-creature-thing?" Shigure asked.

"I like seahorses," Kelsey shrugged.

Shigure looked at Hatori and snickered.

"Enough! Let's just get the memory erasing over with," Hatori said loudly.

He reached for Lisa because she was closest to him.

"NOOOO!" Quincy yelled, jumping on his back.

POOF!

She collapsed on a pile of clothes. Lisa picked up a little animal from the pile.

"A seahorse?" she said.

"Uh oh," Shigure said in a small voice.

Kelsey and Quincy stared at him, then glomped him simultaneously.

"Bwahahahahaha, I have Shigure's clothes!" Quincy yelled, grabbing his kimono and running outside.

"Leave the boxers! For the love of God, leave the boxers!" Lisa shouted.

Quincy draped the underwear on Shigure's tail and ran. Shigure chased after her barking. Thankfully, school was over and only a few students witnessed Quincy running around East Valleys holding a man's kimono and being chased by a large brown dog. **They dismissed it as normal behavior for her.**

Meanwhile in the Biology room…

Lisa put Hatori down and was freaking out about whether he would die without water. Suddenly he poofed back.

"My eyes! Aaaaaggggghhhh, my eyes!" Lisa and Kelsey screamed.

Kelsey ran to hide her eyes behind Hatori's desk, and Lisa hid behind a table. He finished getting dressed just as Quincy ran back in. Shigure ran in behind her wearing just his boxers. She looked at him and started laughing long enough for Shigure to grab his kimono from her. Hatori grabbed Lisa and Shigure held on to Quincy. Kelsey popped up from behind the desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

"Why not?" Shigure asked.

"Because…I HAVE MR. WUGGLES!!!" Kelsey said smugly, holding up a fluffy brown teddy bear.

"Mr. Wuggles? Who's Mr…"

Shigure trailed off as he stared at Hatori. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at the teddy bear in horror.

"Hatori…is that your teddy bear?" he asked slowly.

Hatori's eyes darted back and forth between Shigure and Mr. Wuggles. Shigure started laughing hysterically.

"Let Lisa and Quincy go or the bear gets it," Kelsey ordered, holding a letter opener up to Mr. Wuggles's neck.

"What? No!" Shigure said, holding on to Quincy's arm.

Hatori grabbed the neck of his kimono and yanked.

"LET. GO," he ordered, flames coming off of him.

"Waaaaahhhh, Hatori's scary," Shigure whined.

Hatori growled and he dropped Quincy's arm hurriedly.

"Sigh, terrifying emo hotness," Kelsey sighed dreamily.

Lisa and Quincy ran to stand next to her.

"Mr. Wuggles is now our hostage; therefore you can not erase our memories! Ha!" Quincy shouted.

They turned to leave.

"I bet if you kiss the one with the bear she'll give it back," Shigure told Hatori. **Bribery. Yum. ;D**

Kelsey hesitated.

"He'll just erase the memory afterwards," Lisa reminded her.

"Oh…that's right," Kelsey nodded, looking crestfallen.

They ran before Shigure could think up any more tempting ideas to get Mr. Wuggles back.


	4. Chapter 4 Lisa

Day Two – Period 3

Lisa, Kelsey, and Quincy took their usual seats near Ayame's desk. He was lecturing the class about cosplay and generally ignoring the three girls, so Lisa and Kelsey started passing notes underneath the curtain that was still between their desks. Current plot: how to continue keeping their memories intact.

Lisa: So you still have Mr. Wuggles with you?

Kelsey: Yeah. What are we going to do with it?

Lisa: Uhhh…idk?

Kelsey: We can't keep it!

Lisa: We have to!

Ayame: Stop passing notes and I want to talk to Kelsey after class.

The two girls blinked sheepishly at the flowery handwriting as Ayame turned back to the other students.

As they proceeded to ignore the rest of the lecture, they started to hear random squeaks. At one point Quincy thought she saw a rat's tail disappearing under a desk. Finally a little grey rat ran across the floor. Everyone panicked and started to run out of the room. Kelsey was screaming and Lisa was standing on top of her desk along with Michael. Quincy was the only relatively calm one. Ayame ran around the room happily yelling," My darling brother!" Needless to say, everyone else was at a loss. A few minutes later, Hatori entered the room looking extremely pissed off.

"Angry emo hotness!" Kelsey shrieked. "Lisa! Catch!" She threw Mr. Wuggles to her.

Michael smiled. "Aw, it's so cu-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY BEAR!" Hatori yelled.

He suddenly charged towards Lisa. She dived out of the way and he crashed into Michael, knocking him off the desk. Kelsey and Quincy made a break for it out the back door. Ayame leaped to intercept and disappeared with a poof as Lisa ran into him. As soon as they made their escape, the bell rang signaling break.

They met up by their usual bench, all three girls relieved to have made it out safely. Michael showed up a second later to ask if they were okay.

"Yup. We're fine," Kelsey wheezed, slightly out of breath.

"S'all good, Michael," Quincy said in the same way.

"Nothing to worry abou- ah. Ha ha. Hahahaha!" Lisa giggled.

She fell to the ground Laughing, clutching Mr. Wuggles tightly.

"Er…Lisa? You okay there?" Kelsey asked.

She and Michael pulled her up until she was standing shakily. A second later a little white snake poked its head out of her shirt.

Everyone panicked.


End file.
